Fun times
by Chi-Chi-Chai
Summary: Allen Walker is a teacher at the infamous Black Order Academy. He has to deal with trouble some students, fellow teachers, and one hot discipline instructer... Yullen! (Its my first story... be gentle!) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is my first story ever, so be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to D. Grey-man, and /sadly/ never will)**

* * *

Allen woke up to the blasting alarm clock on his nightstand. He sat up groggily and looked at the time with blurred vision. 5:30 am was the time on the clock, and he sleepily turned off the annoying alarm. He had about 45 minutes to get ready before he had to go to work.

Allen worked as a teacher at the Black Order Academy. The school was for students that were more advanced than most kids their age, and worked a little differently than most schools.

Instead of being separated by age, you are put into the groups of people at your academic level. The groups worked like this:

The Finders: The people who were only slightly more advanced than the other people their age. They are often put to physical work around the school (like cleaning classrooms and the cafeteria)

The Scientists: They are a lot more advanced then the students that they would have worked with in a normal school; but they are only advanced in one subject. They do well in the subjects that they are not as advanced in, but like the finders are only slightly more advanced. Most of these students advance in normal subjects like math, science, and English; but some advance in other subjects, like mechanics/engineering, music, cooking, or specific medical studies.

The Exorsists: They are the most advanced group. They are advanced in every subject, even the strange ones. They should be treated with respect, and the lower groups know not to piss them off. They are all good fighters, and are the most physically strong.

The Generals: This is what they call the teachers. The generals vary in age, the youngest being 18 (Allen) and the oldest being 65 (A very kind man named Froi Tiedoll) The way generals are decided is based on their academic record, their physical strength, and their mental strength. The generals are treated with utmost respect, and if not the student causing the disruption will face a very cruel discipline instructor, a 23 year man named Kanda Yuu.

Allen was just finishing up getting ready when a loud knocking was heard coming from his door.

"Allen! Come on! Classes are going to start in 20 minutes! If you don't hurry up your students will be there before you~!"

Allen sighed.

"Wait 5 more minutes Lavi! I'm Just finishing up!"

The voice, Lavi, sighed from behind the door. The hyperactive 22-year-old teacher did not like to wait. He adjusted his fish scale bandana holding back his unkempt shockingly red hair. He then retied his eye patch and opened his green eye to see the small white-haired man standing in front of him, all ready for class.

"Finally bean sprout, I was getting tired of waiting~!"

"The name is Allen, dumbass. N!"

The taller of the two grinned, and ran off. Leaving the shorter one behind. Exasperated, Allen chased after him, not noticing the Black haired man leaning on the wall behind him. The Japanese man looked after the brit in annoyance, before turning on his heel and going back into his office.

* * *

**Yay! The first chapter of my first fanfiction EVER is done! Hope you all liked it!**

**I will accept flames, pairing requests, and recommendations! The only set pairing I have right now is Yullen, but Im open to requests and I will try to fit them in. Also put who else you want to see in the chapters to come! Please review~ I love you all!**

**ChiChi-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**EEEE! Thank you for the reviews! (I honestly didn't expect to get any… but I got a few!) My responses:**

**VarisVaris: XD there will be a student sent to him in this chapter! Next chapter will be all about Kandas day, and what he does to students when hes pissed…**

**Runningfreespirit: Thank you! You have no clue how much that means to me~!**

**The John Johnson: EEE THANK YOU! I'm glad that my first story "isn't shit"!**

**Anyways on to the story! Make sure to review and suggest pairings other than Yullen!**

* * *

Allen was not excited. It was his first class of the day, and it already was off to a bad start. Allen taught History, and most students didn't give a shit about the past. The students in the current class were the finders, and they were all playing on their talismans. (Talismans are like older iPads, they aren't very fast and they are very out of date.) One finder was rude enough to text his girlfriend in the middle of class, and at that very moment Allen was walking said student down to the disciplinary office, to have a "chat" with the devil himself.

The student, a tall boy named Buzz, was sulking. He did not like General Kanda, but to be honest, nobody really did. General Kanda was a mean, cruel, emotionless man who would throw his prized mugen at any student who made him angry. The two walked into the office, and Allen sat Buzz down before going into the private room of the discipline director. About 15 minutes later he came out of the office with rumpled clothes and hair tangled and messy.

"Uhm.. General Walker? Why are your clothes and hair in a mess?"

Allen froze for a second, and then gave the boy a gentlemanly smile before giving a quick explanation.

"Yuu- I mean General Kanda is not in a great mood at the moment… He.. uh.. wasn't happy to hear that he had a student this early!"

Allen sighed mentally I almost messed up there… good save Allen!

Buzz, not noticing that Allen made that up on the spot, trembled with fear.

"He is calm enough to see you now though, so go right on in!"

Allen said cheerfully. Buzz shakily got up and slowly walked into the office. Allen smiled to himself, and walked back to his classroom.

/Flashback to what happened inside the office/

Allen walked into the office of his lover, Kanda Yuu. No one else in the school knew of their relationship, save Lenalee. (She figured out by walking into one of their "displays of affection")

"Ahh… Moyashi, what brings you here so early in the morning? Was last night not enough love for you?"

Kanda said with a smirk. The 'moyashi' blushed as red as a fire truck, before replying.

"No, some kid was texting in my class, he's waiting outside, so contain yourself. Samurai wanna-be."

Kanda glared at the younger man, before giving him a lustful smirk

"Maybe I don't want to contain myself"

Kanda then stalked over to his lover, and shoved him against the wall. He hungrily slammed his lips on the shorter one, which he received a small moan. Breaking the kiss, he kissed up and down the white-haired mans neck, before going back up to his mouth. They broke apart, panting.

"Kanda! Didn't I tell you that there's a student waiting outside?! You just wasted 15 minutes that I could be teaching Class!"

Kanda frowned. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone else that day.

"Fine" He growled "Go get the kid."

As Allen started walking towards the door, the sound of Kandas voice stopped him.

"I expect to see you during your prep hour, which is next correct?"

"Yes Yuu, I'll be here."

Kanda smirked before scowling again once his boyfriend left the room. He was going to give this idiot the talk of his life…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! IM SO SORRY THAT THE OFFICE SCENE IS AKWARD! I've never written a scene like that before, hell I haven't ever written a fanfic before!**

**R&amp;R please! Flames, suggestions, and pairings greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone~! First of all… IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm really behind on school work and I had like 4 tests last week ;-;**

**Anyways go away from my problems.**

**Kanda: Che. You have too many.**

**Allen: Bakanda! You don't have to be so rude.**

**Me: cries**

**Kanda: Che. Moyashi say the damn disclamer since this imbacile cant stop crying for 2 seconds.**

**Allen: Fine. ChiChi doesn't own D. Grey-Man, only the storyline is hers**

* * *

Kanda was not happy. First off, that Buzz kid talked back to him, which Kanda replied to this with a trip to the nurses office. Next, Allen called 10 minutes after 2nd period saying that he had a few kids in for the hour because Miranda, another teacher, had to go pick up her grandfather clock from the shop, and got lost along the way. Allen, Whos prep hour is the same hour as her study hall took her students. Then after that, that baka usagi came bounding in as usual.

"Yuu-chan! Happy to see me?!"

"Of course not, baka. And doNT CALL ME YUU!"

Kanda then picked Lavi up and threw him across the room.

"Owie Yuu-chan! Why do you have to be so mean~?"

"MAYBE IF YOU WERNT SUCH AN ASSHOLE THEN MAYBE ID TOLERATE YOUR EXISTANCE"

"Jeez… Anyways! I have a student for you. He's a scientist, he blew up the science room and sent 8 finders to the E.R"

Kanda sighed "Well? Send him in."

In walked the strangest looking kid that Kanda had ever seen. He was wearing black pants and shoes, and a sky blue shirt with the number 65 on it. He had tape over his mouth, and had pastel blue hair.

"Whats your name" Kanda said gruffly

"Number 65 sir."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name that my creator gave me, sir. It's a perfectly normal name."

"Kanda, this kid had some memory loss as a kid, and he thinks that he is an experiment made by the government sent to protect this world from demons" Lavi whispered to Kanda. Kanda sighed, then pulled out mugen and with inhuman speed, knocked the boy, '65' into the wall.

"Look kid, I don't know or care who you are. You should know not to blow up stuff during your science class."

The kid just stood there with a blank expression in his eyes, but eventually said something in return

"Yessir"

"Good. Now get out of my office, baka."

"Yessir. Thank you for your time."

The boy then calmly turned around and walked out. Lavi shrugged, and then followed. Kanda slumped down in his chair, and growled. Not only had he missed his soba that morning, but he missed out on his 'allen time' and he had a creepy kid come into his office. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, but for Kanda it went by excruciatingly slow. When the day finally ended, Kanda walked to his car and waited for his moyashi to come. After about 15 minutes, the white-haired man came out of the building. He looked a little wobbly and red, but he managed to get to the car without falling over.

"What happened to you? You look like you were hit by a train." Kanda said softly.

"Im fine, I just feel a little tired. Can we go home now?"

"Get in the car, before you faint."

Allen opened the door of the car, and slumped into the seat. Kanda gave him some water, and then they were on their way home.

* * *

The next morning Allen had a temperature of 39 degrees Celsius. Kanda called Koumi, the principal of the black order academy, and asked for him to send his assistant/sister over to take care of Allen for the day. Koumi was hesitant for his 'precious Leenali' over to take care of a man, but knowing Kanda and Allens 'secret', agreed. After Leenali arrived, Kanda bid farewell, and then went to work. When he got there though, was greeted by a scarily excited Koumi.

"Kanda… We couldn't get a replacement for Allen in time"

"Che. What does that have to do with me?"

"If you don't want your 'secret' to get out to the entire school, then you might want to consider this offer."

"What offer" Kanda was starting to get nervous. He could never figure out what the crazy man was thinking, and with the expression that he had at that moment, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"Youre going to replace Allen for today!"

…

…

…

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!"

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Hope you all liked it!**

**Remember to review for other pairings that you want to see in upcoming chapters!**

**Love,**

**ChiChi-Chan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ Before I start… I NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO LONG! School has been very demanding lately and I need inspiration! I don't make outlines… I just sit down when I have stuff in my head and write. So anyways… on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own d-gray man. I do however have volumes 1-20 at my house…**

* * *

Kanda could understand why his moyashi was always pissed after teaching.

He had somehow made it through the finders class without killing anyone, but now he was teaching the scientists. The damn kids couldn't pay attention for 2 seconds! Kanda was very close to cutting off one student in particulars head. The students name was Lou Fa, and it was very clear to Kanda that she wanted Allen to be teaching, not him.

"Uwaa.. Why is Walker-sama sick? I was looking forward to todays lesson with him~"

Kanda, who had been listening to the conversation between the girl and her friends, couldnt take it anymore. He slammed his palms on the desk, and stood up very quickly. With inhuman speed he was over to Lou Fas table in a flash, and was looking at her with such anger that could kill her if glares killed…

"Hes sick because he had to stay up all night because of the fact that you would just flirt with him during his break instead of correcting papers like he wanted to. So lay off bitch."

Sammo Han Won, head of the Asian branch of the scientists, happened to be walking past the history classroom at that exact time. Hearing the insult to one of the students under his charge he came barreling into the class.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Nothing Won-san, just putting this girl in her place."

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO MAKE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO HER?"

"I was just telling her that her little crush on my moyashi will never work out."

Lou Fa, supporting a fairly dark blush retorted to this statement with anger

"What gives you the right to call Walker-sama yours?"

At that moment, an unstable Allen stumbled into the classroom with a very worried Lenalee on his heels

"Allen-chan! Please don't push yourself too far!"

Seeing his lover, Kanda quickly pulled Allen to his chest and hugged him close.

"Because he is mine. Right, moyashi?"

"Yu- I mean Kanda! What are you doing? I thought that we were going to keep this a secret!" Allen, blushing fearsly sputtered out.

"Someone was getting to big of a crush on you, so I decided to show her whose you were." Kanda whispered huskily into Allens ear.

Lou Fa squeaked and ducked down under the table. Allen looked at her quizzedly before getting pulled into a kiss from the older man. The entire room gasped, and lots of blood was lost. After the kiss, Kanda and Allen had to call the head nurse to come down and get the group of fangirls that had passed out from blood loss. Rumors then spread about the school, and an assembly was held to prove if these rumors were true or not.

* * *

"As you all know, there has been lots of rumors going about concerning the relationship status of our history teacher and our disciplinary director." Koumi stated with certainty. "We would like to announce that these rumors are indeed true, and so the many secret clubs that have been founded by numerous fangirls involving the two teachers in question shall be officially disbanded. So if you are in the 'Allelee' 'Laven' 'Poker pair' or 'Koumllen' club you need to stop attend meetings."

Multiple sighs were heard from the crowd, along with lots of cheering from the 'Yullen' Club. After the assembly was held Kanda pulled Allen aside and whispered one thing into the young mans ear.

"We are in some deep shit"

* * *

**Uwaa! I hope you all liked this chapter! I have been sick for the past week with some dumb virus and I have been thinking a lot about this fanfic. DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END! I might write a few other fanfics because ive been getting lots of ideas. Also sorry for the OCC, I wanted to have some teacher BakxFou later on so yeah.**

**R&amp;R please!**

**Love,**

**ChiChi-Chan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol I haven't updated this story in a while…**

**IM SO SORRY! :(**

**Ive been really busy lately, and idk why people even liked this story. BUT if you did, here is the last chapter :)**

* * *

Allen and Kanda stood with their backs to the door they had just run through and slammed shut. Apparently the new found yaoi fangirls were hard to escape from, they had learned that the hard way. Panting, Allen swallowed.

"At least we didn't loose our jobs…" Allen stated quietly due to the lack of air in his system.

"That's true, but these fucking fangirls are getting on my nerves."

"Yuu! Its rude to swear in the name of a lady!"

"Che. Those things are not human."

"True.."

But, both of them knew that eventually the hype about their relationship would go down in about a month.

They had no clue how wrong they were.

* * *

_A few years later…_

* * *

Kanda and Allen were still pestered about their relationship, but the questions had moved on from 'How long have you been together?' and 'Are you really dating?!'

To 'OMFG KANDA-SENSI WHEN ARE YOU AND GETTING MARRIED?!' and 'Did you guys just have sex in Kanda-sensi`s office..?'

And Kanda being Kanda, decided to answer each question head on and truthfully.

"Soon" and "Yes. Why would you care? Where his favorite answers.

And one day, Kanda didn't have to answer the first question any more.

Because the tag of "MR. ALLEN N. WALKER" Changed to "MR. ALLEN N. KANDA"

* * *

**IM DONE. IM SORRY FOR ALL OF THE TIME YOU WASTED READING THIS FIC.**

**Feel free to review ;)**

**See you next time,**

**~Chi-Chi~**


End file.
